Casey Asakura
Casey Asakura (née Quinn) Titles: *The Weapon from the Outside World *The Perfect Predator Species: Human / Lycanthrope (Artificially induced) Age: 30 Height: 5'10" / 1.78 m Weight: 200 lbs. / 90.7 kg Birthplace: Tupelo, Mississippi, Outside World Current Residence: Forest of Magic, Gensokyo Occupation: Works at Kourindou, booker/promoter for Gensokyo Wrestling Abilities: *Low-level superhuman strength; *lycanthropy; *manipulation of gravity; *unarmed fighting skill; *gun-based fighting system Relationships *Rikako Asakura: Spouse *Satouko Asakura: Daughter (Adopted) *Hikari Asakura: Daughter (Natural) *Reisen Undongein Inaba: Friend, Satouko's biological mother *Reisen II / Yuzuki: Friend, Satouko's biological father *Lilina Youseikyo: Friend, sparring partner *Kurisu Youseikyo: Friend *Rinnosuke Morichika: Friend, employer *Minako Hakurei: Friend, sparring partner Biography Arriving in Japan for vacation during college, Casey Quinn was accosted by muggers and robbed of all her money. Desperate for cash and unable to return to the states, she answered a help wanted ad posted by Rikako, asking for paid volunteers for experiments. The experiments were a rousing success, albeit with the side effect of accidentally giving Casey a slight case of lycanthropy. Over the next few years, Casey and Rikako dated and eventually married. They decided to adopt a baby moon rabbit (Satouko) and soon after enlisted the help of Eirin to have them concieve their own child (Hikari). Currently, Casey balances her time between spending time with the family, training, practicing music with the Prismriver Band (she will hand the duties of guitarist to Hikari-chan when she is old enough), working at Kourindou and booking shows for Gensokyo Wrestling. Explanation of Abilities *'Super Strength:' Casey can lift roughly 700 pounds, unassisted, thanks to ingesting a serum created by Rikako. It is possible for her to lift above this amount, but doing so will quickly tire her out and render her bedridden for varying periods of time. *'Lycanthropy:' Formerly, Casey displayed typical signs of lycanthropy, mainly transformations during full moons. This has mostly been "cured" by having her permanently be in a sort of "half human/half lycanthrope" state. *'Manipulation of gravity:' By manipulating the force of gravity, Casey can do many things such as making herself immovable by outside forces, picking up objects heavier than she can normally lift, and drawing people in close for punching and grappling. *'Unarmed fighting skill:' Due to Casey being a trained professional wrestler and amateur boxer, she is well versed in unarmed combat. She currently limits herself to boxing when in non-danmaku fights, claiming she does not want to injure opponents too badly. *'Gun-based fighting system:' Casey carries two danmaku-capable pistols, modeled after Wild West-era revolvers, on her person at all times. She is able to, thanks to her reflexes, predict the trajectory of bullets fired by others as well as plot the trajectory of her own shots. When out of ammunition, she can use the pistols as melee weapons, as they were designed to be used as such in a pinch. As a side hobby, Casey also enjoys practicing elaborate gun-twirling routines. Walfas DNA *3.39:Casey Q(3):100:125:100:143:32:101:0:0:0:0:0:7A2B0A *3.39:Casey (New):100:170:100:112:228:101:0:0:0:0:0:7A2B0A *3.39:Casey Q (EX):100:190:142:143:32:101:4:38:0:0:69:7A2B0A *3.39:Casey Q (EX):100:190:142:112:228:101:4:38:0:0:69:7A2B0A Trivia *Casey was originally intended to be a one-shot "guest" character. *Due to her high metabolism, it takes huge amounts of alcohol to get her drunk. *Casey smokes, but never around the children. Her lycanthropy-derived healing negates any damage the cigarrettes do to her. Her favorite kind is Marlboro Light 100s. Category:cqmorrell Category:Sagashiverse